PK: KH III Cutscene 4
(Meanwhile, back at the bank, Rhyme smashes the alarm, silencing it. Right after that, Derek, Brain, Buster, WordGirl and Huggy arrive.) WordGirl: Hold it right -- wait! Who are you guys? (to Huggy) Who are these guys? Derek: I don't think that's one of WordGirl's enemy's like Dr. Two-Brains, or Eileen. You know these guys? Buster: I have no idea. Reason: I’m Reason. Rhyme: I’m Rhyme! And we lead lives of crime! WordGirl: (still a little flustered) Huh! Well I’m WordGirl, nice to meet you. Derek: I'm Derek. Brain: Alan! Buster: And I'm Buster! WordGirl: And we're hoping you still feel like rhyming when I send you to JAIL! Rhyme: Well don’t feel too sad when it turns out you FAIL! WordGirl: (surprised at her quick response) Touché! Reason: I don’t think she wears a WIG-- WordGirl: (confused) Uh… What? Rhyme: (tears the bank counter from the floor) I think I’ll throw something BIG! (Throws it at WordGirl and Huggy, knocking them to the ground.) Reason: The day is bright, and slightly BREEZY-- Rhyme: So I’ll attack with breath so FREEZY! (Takes a large breath, and blows freezing breath at her. WordGirl and Huggy are trapped in ice, with only their faces exposed.) Derek: WordGirl! Huggyface! (Then Rhyme blows freezing breath at Derek and his companions) Brain: We're frozen like a popcicle! WordGirl: Super-strength AND freeze breath? These powers have nothing to do with rhyming! Reason: I know. Personally, I wanted to call us super-strong woman with freeze breath and normal guy. I would be normal guy. WordGirl: Okay, so at least we’re in harmony about that. Reason: What do you mean, we’re in-- harmony? WordGirl: Oh! Well, when you are in harmony with someone or something, then you have the same thoughts or feelings. You’re in agreement! Reason: Hmm… WordGirl defines words. Reasonable! I like it! WordGirl: So wait… you don’t have any powers? Reason: Nope, we just happen to be best friends since we were kids. But if it weren’t for me, she’d just steal a bunch of useless stuff that’s easy to rhyme. Rhyme: (picking up the gold bars) Woo-hoo! Reason: (sighs) Well, we should get going since you’ll probably break free soon. (to Rhyme) Come on, let’s get out of here. Rhyme: One more crime before we disappear! Reason: No-- see, this is what I’ve been talking about. We should quit while we’re ahead! We’re done! Rhyme: Oh, no! Our crime spree has just begun! Reason: But there’s nothing else we need! Rhyme: Let’s escape with super SPEED! (She flies through the bank at super speed, breaking Derek, Brain, Buster, WordGirl and Huggy free from the ice. Then she quickly grabs Reason and leaves the bank.) WordGirl: She has super speed, too?! AAH! Seriously? Derek: Man. This is ridiculous! Buster: True, but at least we're free. WordGirl: Okay, we have to figure out where they’re going to strike next! Teller: You know, they stole a bunch of gold bars, and I heard that rhyme lady say she’d steal old-- (On the street outside the bank, Rhyme and Reason are driving an old-time jalopy with gold bars loaded in the back. But the engine starts smoking, and it sputters to a stop.) WordGirl: Wow. You two are seriously about to go to jail for THIS? Derek: This is getting old. Reason: (to Rhyme) See? Even they think it’s a bad idea! You got us into this, now you can get us out! (after a short pause) I am not about to go to JAIL-- Rhyme: Here comes a delivery! (throws the car at WordGirl) Express AIR MAIL! (WordGirl catches the car and throws it to the ground.) WordGirl: Hey, I know I don’t know you guys really well, but is there any way we could resolve this without fighting? Reason: Sounds like you’re trying to be reasonable. I like that! Rhyme: I like chili with lots of BEANS! WordGirl: Uhh--- o--kay! Rhyme: Can you please tell me what resolve MEANS? WordGirl: Oh, beans means--- got it. Sure! Resolve means to come to an agreeable solution. For example, if you give back the gold bars and agree to go to jail for a short time, we can totally resolve this whole problem! Reason: So, resolving this without fighting is what you DESIRE? WordGirl: Uh, well, yeah! Rhyme: But instead, I think I’ll throw this TIRE! (She throws a tire from the car at WordGirl. '' '''Buster:' Imcoming! (It bounces off her, hitting Huggy in the helmet in the process.) Derek: Okay! Now it's personal!